nowherelandgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise Valley (TTWW)
Paradise Valley is a hidden mountain valley nestled between the peaks of the Sawtooth Range northeast of Boise, Idaho discovered and named by prospector John Milton in 1876. History Paradise Valley shelters a mountain lake, and Milton discovered that the creek that fed the lake was littered with ghost rock nuggets. Word travels fast, and Paradise Valley quickly drew scores of miners, and the lack of hostile natives drew a number of less adventurous sorts as well, eventually founding the small town of Paradise on the shore of the idyllic mountain lake. Milton's claims proved lucrative, but he was convinced a massive outcrop of ghost rock rested near the headwaters of Paradise Creek, in a mountain pass to the north of the valley. He was so certain of his theory, he bought up a few miles of discarded Wasatch track from a railyard in Boise and spent much of his fortune layinf it from the pass down to Paradise. Once he found the motherlode, he was certain Wasatch would want to link a spur to Paradise. Milton never found his motherlode. The railroad never came to Paradise, and its founder was murdered by bandits for the last few bucks he had in his pocket. A Guide to the Valley Paradise Valley is an alpine valley about two miles wide and three miles long. The valley floor stands nearly 7,500 feet above sea level, and the steep granite peaks surrounding it rise nearly another 2,000 feet above it. The valley floor holds several stands of old-growth pine, but settlers have cleared much of the vegetation near the town itself. There are two passes granting entrance to the valley, Milton's Pass to the north and the Gates of Heaven to the southwest. The road to Boise runs through the Gates. The only route up to Milton's Pass is along the defunct railroad, and it terminates at the north end of the pass. The valley is largely unsettled, with most of the population centered on Paradise. There used to be a large number of elk and deer in the region, but hunting has all but eliminated both types of animal from the area. Paradise is in the hunting territory of a good-sized wolf pack and at least a couple of bears still prowl the woods. Milton's Pass (1) This break in the Sawtooths sits nearly a quarter mile above the valley. John Milton blazed a trail through the pass years ago, but it has since been overgrown and all but lost. Paradise Creek (2) This stream is fed by melting snow from the peaks above. During summer months, it is barely a couple of feet deep, but in spring it surges to a raging torrent. The creek is dotted with prospector camps, particularly as it nears the outlet into Paradise Lake. Milton's Folly Rail Line (3) John Milton's ill-fated railroad runs from the center of the pass that bears his name to the center of Paradise itself. Milton didn't know a lot about actual engineering though, and the climb from Paradise to Milton's Pass is dangerously steep. It's unlikely any train could make the climb - or brake safely before reaching the town. Old Mission (4) Located near the northern shore of Paradise Lake is an old Catholic mission of wattle and daub construction. It's been abandoned for nearly two decades, but the walls still stand. The missionaries abandoned the location after less than a year, as no local natives would stay in the valley. Paradise Lake (5) The lake is over a half-mile wide and nearly a mile long. It is cold and clear, but only about 30 feet deep, even in the center. It is fed by Paradise Creek, which runs down from Milton's Pass to the north. A small island off the eastern shore holds a large granite outcrop with numerous petroglyphs, possibly more than several hundred years old. Some townsfolk claim the markings are Indian warnings of evil spirits. Category:TTWW Category:TTWW Locations